Jenny
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Jim meets his daughter Jennifer on his way to work. At first Jim is uncertain the child is his and insists on having a DNA test done. Jim doesn't want to become attach to a child that may not be his and he will soon have to dispose of if it's the case so he is a real dick at the begining but as soon as he finds out Jenny is his he allows himself to fully love the child.
1. The meeting

Jim was heading out the flat earlier than usual that morning to finish a business with a client; when he almost stumbled upon the small body of two year old Jenny curled up in front of the flat's door sleeping patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

Turns out Jenny's mother Patricia was a hooker Jim had met at a club almost three years earlier when he was celebrating what he thought to be the death of Sherlock Holmes. He was so cheerful that evening he drank too much beers and ended up hooking up with Patricia latter than night and Jenny turned up 9 months later. Of course Jim didn't remember anything and was awfully confused by the sleeping toddler at his feet.

He looked at the child in disgust he bend down to see if it was alive; as he raised the small blanker of Jenny's small shoulders a folded letter with his name on it was revealed on top of her. He picked it up carefully, got up from his crouched position and unfolded it to discover the little girl beneath him was his daughter.

As Jim read this huge fog rushed through his head making him dizzy; what he was reading couldn't be true he was usually so careful about those things. His head was spinning with all type of ideas when it stopped and he could think clearly again he decided to find out if this girl was truly his daughter; if she was he needed prove.

He left the little girl outside while he Sebastian. The kid might turn out to be his but until he had absolute prove it was he wasn't going to touch it or let it touch him; even after proving she was his he wasn't sure if he would allow any type of contact between them. Kids were dirty, nasty, disgusting creatures with very limited understanding of any sense of order, hygiene or respect he wasn't going to risk himself or his classy cloths getting ruined by such a foul thing.

After been inform of the situation Sebastian went to get the little girl; he picked her up, carried her inside and placed her on the couch. Jim looked at the toddler with a dark judgmental look as it slept and barked at Sebastian to call the nearest hospital and make an appointment for a DNA test asap. Jim was already late for his meeting and he was more than certain he was going to have to cancel it and that made him very irritated.

As Sebastian was hooking the earliest appointment when Jenny awoke and started to cry and ask for her mummy confused by the sight of the two men.

"_Whe-re I'm I?" _

_"where is mummy?…..Mummy, Mummy!"_

_ " I want my Mummy!_" wined Jenny.

Jim got so irritated, he wanted to shut the child and tried by yelling at her only scaring her more. "_OH MY GO,! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" _

_"Your mom hates you and she left you!" _

_"She is not coming back ever! SHUT UP_!" Jenny started to cry harder with more sorrow frightened by Jim's cruel words.

Sebastian who was holding to speak with the secretary was forced to hang up the phone and attend to the commotion.

"_Jim Shut up, can't you see she's scared!_" barked Sebastian picking up Jenny in his arms in an attempt of calming her down.

Jim snorted at Sebastian "_whatever Sebastian she is not going to stay anyway why do you pretend to care for the brat?_"

As he said this Jim grabbed his coat and stormed out of the flat to meet with his client. He was going to attend to his business and test the kids DNA afterwards he didn't care if the kid was his or not anymore he just wanted to get out of the bullshitting environment of tenderness and kindness Sebastian was creating.

It made him sick to think Sebastian would become so soft so suddenly for a strange child he didn't even knew.


	2. Annoyance

On his way back home after a successful meeting Jim was wonderfully cheerful and thought of ways of disposing of the child if it turned out to not be his and those thoughts made him awfully happy.

At the sight of his flats door Jim sighted, he wasn't thrilled to find out what the child and the doofus of Sebastian had been doing in his absence. Probably playing dolls or some stupid game girls liked to play. As he walked in emotionless he found Sebastian dragging himself on the floor looking for the bloody child. Jim kicked him on the ribs annoyed at the sight and yelled at Sebastian to get up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing idiot, get up or you're fired!"

Sebastian looked up at Jim and said calmly "Nice to see you too boss, I'm looking for the kid we are playing hide and go seek she's very good….."

Jim put his face in his hands mumbling something angrily and looked down at Sebastian as he got up "I can see that you imbecile! I need you to stop your stupid games, get the brat and prove for once and for all that she is not mine so we can dispose of her and go back to our normal lives"

Sebastian was going to say something in response just as Jenny Jumped on him from behind the flowerpot behind him and said giggling "Got ya Sebby!"

Sebastian chuckled and picked her up on his arms and looked back at Jim who seemed like he was about to break something with rage. He got up to the toddlers face and said with the sweetest voice he could manage trying to control his anger.

"Stop messing around and put on your jacket we are going out"

"But…" Jenny was about to protest but immediately stopped herself as Jim shot her an infuriated glare.

"What did you say?" questioned the consulting criminal with a tone of danger to his irritated voice.

"Did you just questioned what I told you?"

"are you deaf stupid or both?"

"PUT ON YOUR JAKET AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Shouted Jim furiously to Jenny's face.

Jenny who had never been yelled at like that before held off tears from her eyes as best as she could scared of what Jim would do if she didn't. Without a world she got off Sebastian strong arms and walked over to her backpack pulling out an old over sized worn out jumper. Her mum had only had time to pack the jumper and some overalls in her bag before they were evicted out their run down flat in downtown London earlier the night before.

Patricia had way too many depts. with powerful influential people. and was unable to keep Jenny safe anymore because she knew the people she worked for would track her down and kill her.

She didn't want to put Jenny through any type of danger, that's why she decided to hand her over to her biological father James Moriarty whom she remembered as a rich and powerful individual with economic possibilities to take care of Jennifer.

Sandra had been tracking down Moriarty for several years since she found out she was pregnant gathering enough information about him from people around her that had worked for him in the past to find out enough about him and know where to deliver the child in case any danger was at hand just like it presented itself the night before.

As the toddler struggle to put on the Jumper Jim grabbed her hand impatiently pulling her along out of the flat.

"Move along child you're so slow!" he growled at Jenny who immediately struggled to free herself from Jim's powerful grip

"No" she shouted at him and kicked his sheen.

"Ah, you little shit!" shouted Jim as he tried to keep a grip on her

Jenny freed herself and ran behind Sebastian who proceeded to pick her up and follow Jim who was already ahead of the two dying to get to the hospital to get rid of the bat.


End file.
